


A Halloween Date For Sam

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Community: spook_me, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Inspired by Fanart, POV Jody Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Jody should know things with the Winchesters are never as they seem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYmp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SPN BIG PRETZEL REVERSE HALLOWEEN ART](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/238804) by theymp. 



> **Written for the prompt (s):**  
>  at Zombie at Spook_me on LJ. Also the wonderful artwork done by theymp for the Halloween reverse mini bang at Spn_bigpretzel.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qiwgud)  
*Made by TheYmp

Jody Mills wasn't sure if it was a curse or a blessing that she was so close to the bunker when the boys called her. She had no idea what they wanted from her. She gathered that they weren't on a case. She had no clue what they were researching that had caused such a disagreement. She thought that it didn't really matter because it sounded important. She just wished they hadn't spoken over each other's message. She could've sworn she heard the words girl and dating from the both of them. She wondered if one of them brought a date home the other didn't approve of. If she had to guess it would be Dean's date and Sam's opinion of her. Sometimes she wondered if Dean's number one criteria lately was how bad is Sam going to hate her. How else could anyone explain the floozies that had been catching his eye.

Not that Sam had any room to talk. She had secretly run enough background checks on both of their dates to know they both needed to be more selective with the ladies. She was clueless about how to bring it up. It was hard enough to have ' _the talk_ ' with her girls when they started dating. The thought of having to talk with Sam and Dean about relationships was not something she signed up for.

"Days like today I _really_ miss you being around. I know there's no way I would've been their first choice to call if they could have your advice. That being said how about you help me with your _Idjits_?" She laughed as she thought about Bobby sitting around in his comfy spot in Heaven watching over all of them. She hoped that at least Bobby would enjoy seeing whatever mess she was

"I'm not kidding. This close to Halloween it could be anything with those two and you know it. Don't make me rehash the most disturbing Winchester Halloween stories I know with them. They'll know you told me every single one of them." She threatened as she made her way to the outer doors of the bunker. She was glad that the boys had trusted her enough to allow her to come and go as she pleased.

She quietly crept down the stairs hoping to figure out what the problem was before the they said and or did nonsense started. Some days she wondered who the real teenagers were her girls or the Winchester brothers. Not that she would ever say it aloud. Secretly there would always be a part f her that was glad to see them joking and happy.

"...not cool. Do you even realize how many people could've been hurt by your stupid prank?" Jody didn't have to see Sam to know that he was madder then she'd heard him in a while.

"No one was hurt. I made sure of that. I'm not stupid." Dean snapped.

"Really? I wouldn't call what you did smart Dean,"

"You've done things just as stupid." Dean reminded him.

"I don't think so. This is by far the stupidest thing anyone with the smallest bit of hunting skills has _ever_ done." Jody watched as Sam's face morphed into what Bobby used to call the ultimate bitchy bitch face. He used to say if you allowed Sammy to get that worked up everyone would be sorry.

She cleared her throat, walked into the room, and stopped mid step when she saw what was in front of her.

"Boys, care to explain?" She really hoped that what she was seeing was just a celebrate joke gone wrong.

"It's Halloween." Dean answered with a shrug.

"I expected to find you on the couch with cheesy B rated horror movie marathon playing. Maybe in danger of slipping into a sugar coma from all the damn candy I know you've been stockpiling." she poked Dean in the shoulder.

When Sam begun to laugh she quickly turned to face him. "Don't think for one moment I think you're completely blameless in this mess. I'm willing to bet Dean had something to do with her sudden appearance. I have to wonder what you did to make him up his normal Halloween ante."

"Normal? You mean like last year when he dyed my hair teal while I slept. Teal! I still don't know how he managed that." Sam glared at his brother.

"That was genius you mix a pack of blue and a pack of lime Kool Aid. You mix them with a little conditioner and poof Teal hair." Dean bounced on his toes like an overly excited kid. "If you hadn't been using that crazy leave in hair oils while you slept, I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"So it's _my_ fault?" Sam asked.

"Boys, let's not argue over whose fault it was and just tell me what she's doing here." Jody was slowly losing her temper with both of them.

"Oh, that's easy we were watching iZombie and I joked that she would be the perfect girl for Sammy. He wouldn't have to worry about his own personal sex after death curse." Dean sounded like he had personally unraveled the most interesting problem in his life.

"I told him he may be right but what was the chance of finding a zombie that was date able." Sam didn't sound like his was on board with that plan.

"How could I let something like that go?" Dean asked her with a wink and a smirk.

Jody knew all too well that Dean was never one to let a challenge slide.

"So you know a guy who knows a guy that could help and you found a zombie for your brother. That is either a really sweet or really demented thing for you to do. I wish I could figure out which one it was." Jody wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or strangle Dean.

"I vote demented and _stupid_." Sam crossed his arms and glared at Dean.

"What's the problem? You've slept with worse than her. You've been with a demon and a werewolf..."

"Like your one to talk. You've been with an angel. Poor Anna I still don't know what was worse everything Haven threw at her or having the full _Dean Winchester Experience_ in the back of the Impala. Not to mention your night with the Amazon." Sam interrupted him.

"Hey.." Dean snapped.

"How did you even get her here? Were you stupid enough to find her and drag her though town were people can see her?" Sam yelled.

"No, I do know a guy who knows a guy that we did a job for a while back. He has a divorced cousin that needed to meet a good guy. Turns out it's company's Halloween party. I thought you two could have a fun night. I see know that you're determined to be an ass no matter what." Dean no longer sounded like he was having fun bantering with Sam.

Jody walked over to the supposed zombie."I'm Jody; can I give you a lift back to town?"

"I was promised a date with an attractive man with a good personality. One that will show my Ex that I was serious about not wanting him back." She explained.

 

"I don't have a costume." Sam sounded like he was sorry he didn't have one.

"I would've brought you something had I known. I'm Cindy and I am a profession costume designer."  
"That explains the realistic zombie look. She looked so real I was ready to take her head off." Jody was impressed by her work.

"I have that covered." Dean tossed a plastic bag at his head.

Jody wondered what fresh horror's were tucked away in the bag. She was relieved that Sam laughed as he began to root through it.

He pulled out a plastic ax and a large stuffed blue animal.

"Paul Bunyan just seemed like a great choice." Dean was back to bouncing on his toes like a happy toddler.

"If they're going out then you and I have a date at my house. We can see the trick-or-treaters and you can intimidate the girls dates so I can be blameless." She pulled Dean towards the door.

"I was going to watch..." Dean began to complain.

"Did I mention I've been baking for the past two weeks and have a bigger horde of candy then you do." She teased him.

"Sammy I may be gone a while." Dean quickly made his way to the stairs.


End file.
